Ford Mustang
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Lo mira por detrás de los googles, y sonríe de manera inocente. Pero ese cuento, por supuesto, Beyond ya no se lo cree. Tal vez cayó en la primera, en la segunda, e, incluso, en la tercera. Pero ya van muchas veces y todo eso no puede ser coincidencia.


_Titulo: Ford Mustang._

_Autor: Tony Trinket._

* * *

Conduciendo su Ford Mustang del 70´, la ventanilla está abierta, y el aire de la carretera hela el interior del auto. El viento revuelve el cabello pelirrojo del conductor, Matt, que saca el brazo por la ventana. Hay un cigarro en su boca, que de vez retira para tirar las cenizas; uno, dos, tres golpecitos y lo vuelve a colocar en su boca, pero antes, mira a su acompañante. Y le sonríe.

Lo mira por detrás de los _googles_, y sonríe de manera inocente. Pero ese cuento, por supuesto, Beyond ya no se lo cree. Tal vez cayó en la primera, en la segunda, e, incluso, en la tercera. Pero ya van muchas veces y todo eso _no puede_ ser coincidencia.

Beyond va tranquilo, en el asiento de copiloto, sonríe socarronamente de vez en cuando. Mira por el espejo retrovisor, deja que el humo del cigarro del otro inunde sus pulmones y sus sentidos. Él no fuma, pero el olor del tabaco siempre lo ha atraído, y su sabor le encanta aun más.

Matt gira bruscamente en una curva.

―Oye, si quieres matarte está bien, pero no me arrastres a mi también. ―le dice, aunque no termina por sonar como una queja.

―Oh, vamos Beyond, ambos sabemos que te gusta ser arrastrado por mí. ―y esta vez no sonríe con inocencia, no, ahora le muestra todas sus intenciones, que aun así, el de pelo negro, conocía de antemano.

Matt sonríe y lo mira con lujuria, y Birthday no puede evitar pensar que _esto se está poniendo interesante._

Llegan a su "destino" y apenas Mail detiene el coche ni siquiera se ocupan de fingir que van allí para mirar la puesta de sol. No, porque cuando las luces del auto se apagan, y Beyond se trepa a las piernas del pelirrojo, no se puede negar que saben a que van. Porque mientras el de pelo negro se refriega contra el pecoso, y este lo sostiene de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra toca _más abajo_, no hay nada que disimular.

Matt muerde el cuello de Beyond y él, en respuesta, pega un pequeño bote sobre _aquella zona_ ya bastante notoria. Jeevas tira el asiento hacia atrás, y así lo utilizan como una especie de cama.

El menor, Mail, se siente eufórico, y toma al de ojos rojos para ubicarlo bajo suyo mientras comienza a besarle, a morderle, a babearle los labios. Y Beyond no se queja, porque sabe que luego él mismo le cobrara el posible dolor de culo a _su chico _con un poco de lo mismo. Y, claro, en parte, porque Matt no lo hace _nada mal._

Se deja hacer, deja que el chico de ojos verdes lo impregne de su ya tan conocido aroma, el de tabaco. Deja que sea rudo, que haga temblar el Ford al ritmo de las estocadas duras. Que gruña al unísono de los autos de la autopista más cercana. Y:

―Más… Más… ―no puede pedir otra cosa, se deja llevar a sí mismo, mientras siente como la sangre en su cuerpo no sabe hacia dónde ir, que _parte _atender.

―Beyond… Pídelo… ―el pelinegro deja que exija.

―Fóllame. ―y no se detiene a pensar en que dice, porque mientras sea en el Ford Mustang rojo del 70´, con sus ventanas empañadas por la combinación del frío de fuera y el calor de dentro, podían hacer lo que quisiera.

Y el de ojos rojos no es muy sumiso, en realidad, él casi nunca es pasivo. Pero cuando algunos días, mientras está cómodamente sentado en algún sofá de la casa de su hermano, Matt se le acerca y con un cigarro en los labios le pregunta:

―¿Vamos a dar un paseo en el auto? ―no puede evitar no negarse.

Porque, a la mierda, todo eso es como un código. Y no puede decir que no le encanta.

* * *

**Y si, porque esta pareja me apasiona. No pude evitarlo. Esto es el resultado de el querer un auto (es decir, un Ford Mustang del 70´) y escuchar "Comin' in Hot" de Hollywood Undead (mi anda favorita)**

**Así que... Se que esta pareja no es muy famosa ni querida por aquí pero... ¡Yolo! publico igual. **


End file.
